


Don’t leave me

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, Angst Hurt/comfort, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Cuddling, F/F, Mentioned Clif Blossom, Mentioned Jason Blossom, Mentioned Penelope Blossom - Freeform, toni gives her one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: “Never”





	Don’t leave me

Cheryl thinks back to most of her life. The only good thing about her life was Jason, Jason was always the one to wipe away her hidden tears and pain. To see the real Cheryl. Because that’s what blossoms do.

Fake a Smile, Hide, Cry, Smile Again.

But then Jason is taken away from her, and Cheryl doesn’t have anyone anymore. Mommy hates her guts and daddy doesn’t pay attention to her.

So Cheryl kept up her act more than ever and fell apart silently in her room in Jason’s bed.

But then Cheryl met Toni, and everything changed once again.

Toni is warm and kind, Just how Jason used to be.

Now Toni is the one that wipes away her tears and soothes her. Now Toni is the one that makes her laugh and smile genuinely.

And then suddenly it’s the anniversary of Jason’s death. And He’s officially been dead, gone, stripped of his life for a year now. And Cheryl breaks.

”Don’t leave me” Cheryl says. So unnaturally soft spoken, her cheeks have have black lines going down them from the makeup and her eyes are red from all the crying. Toni shakes her head and kisses Cheryl’s head.

”Never”


End file.
